Question: Convert $8\ \dfrac{11}{30}$ to an improper fraction.
${8}\ {\dfrac{11}{30}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{11}{30}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $30$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{30}{30} = {\dfrac{240}{30}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{240}{30}} + {\dfrac{11}{30}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{240}{30}} + {\dfrac{11}{30}} = \dfrac{251}{30}$